everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan Skuldsdóttir
This page is a WIP ---- Confident and carefree, Morgan Skuldsdóttir is the cool (and slightly intimidating) daughter of one of the Nornir, Skuld of Norse Mythology. Morgan chooses to "live without regrets" and "never look back." She radiates some sort of cool chaotic energy. Being directly linked with fate and destiny, Morgan is a Royal especially because of the Norse view that fate can't be changed, only the attitude you have towards it. Character Personality WIP First of all, in Morgan's own words: she's the metaphorical goddess of self-confidence. Nothing fazes her anymore. She takes insults the same way she would take tequila shots... (that is, of course, assuming she receives either.) There is no room in Morgan's life for self-deprecation or regrets. Morgan often runs away with ideas and impulses, always looking forward to doing "things that have yet to be done." She also seems to not be very concerned with the past, as it distracts her from the now. She is also not very emotional. Appearance Morgan stands tall-to-average at a height of 5 foot 8 inches. Her legs account for most of her height given their length. She has an athletic build, with strong arms and a muscular torso. She has an angular face with a rounded jawline, an upturned nose, angled lips and round, expressive bluish gray eyes. Morgan has clear and tanned skin. Her long silver hair is often tied in elaborate braided hairstyles, with short side-swept bangs framing her face. The only time Morgan is ever seen with her hair loose or less elaborate is before going to bed or when she's out riding. Interests and Hobbies Riding Morgan and the other young Valkyries were trained in horse-back riding on pegasi which serve as the mounts of the valkyries when riding into battle. Morgan truly enjoys the feeling of the open air. It's the only time Morgan can be seen with her hair down. Weaving and Sewing One of the most famous images of the Norn's fate-crafting activity is weaving a magic cloth, much like the Fates of Greek Mythology. Myth The Nornir: Skuld Morgan is the daughter of Skuld, who is one of the Nornir and notably also a valkyrie. Skuld is one of the three Nornir of Norse mythology, her name standing for "debt" or "future," though the Nornirir as individuals do not represent the three aspects of fate. Skuld appears in at least two poems as a valkyrie, meaning "chooser of the slain." These female warriors decide who lives and dies in battle and bring half of these chosen fallen warriors to Valhalla, the afterlife hall of the dead ruled over by Odin. Morgan's Role tba Powers and Abilities tba Relationships Family Mother: '''Morgan's mother is Skuld. Skuld is a caring yet lenient mother, given that she knows the fate of mortals and gods alike. Because of this, Morgan developed her own sort of carefree attitude. '''Father: '''Little is known about Morgan's father other than the fact that he's from Iceland... hence the convention of her naming. '''Roommate Chloe: Chloe is the daughter of Clotho of the Greek Moirai. She and Morgan get along easily for roommates, though their personalities aren't the type to mesh well. While Morgan would say that she didn't expect to be roomed with a Greek... well, she's one of the Nornir. If she says she didn't expect something, then usually that would be a lie. It's one thing to be roomed with a Greek and another thing to be roomed with what is arguably your Greek counterpart. Best Friends Forever After Open for BFFAs! Friends Open for friendships! Acquaintances Open for acquaintances! Enemies Open for enemies! Romance Open too! I suppose, Pets WIP Outfits The motifs often seen in Morgan's outfits include Norse runes and twining patterns. Quotes tba External Links * tba Trivia * Her first name—Morgan— is a derivative of the Scandinavian word for “tomorrow” which ties in with her mother's name meaning "future," though Skuld's being the actual Norn of the future is a debatable topic. ** “Skuldsdóttir” comes from the Icelandic convention of naming, where the children's surnames are fatherson or fathersdottir, though in Morgan's case, it's her mother. (Therefore it's less of a surname and more of a matronymic.) ** If translate wholly in English, Morgan's name is "Tomorrow Future's Daughter." * Though it was initially meant as a joke, Morgan is patterned after Polly from Monster Prom (as a foil to zarin's Lilith Grindalokki who is based on Vera.) * An alternate Mirror Blog username is @TommyGun, as in Tom(orrow) Mor(gun). * Much of Morgan's hair inspiration comes from Daenerys Targaryen of the Game of Thrones series. Gallery oof Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries